


Slytherin Harry

by Hufflepuffler



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 8th year, Friends to Lovers, Harry has a snake, M/M, Silver trio plus Harry, Slytherin AU, Smut warning at the end, biting but not in the way you think, blowjob, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffler/pseuds/Hufflepuffler
Summary: Harry has been given a gift over the summer from Sirius and Remus and is really excited to show it to Draco and things go better than expected





	Slytherin Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so any criticism is welcome or any tips on how to improve!

Harry hurriedly walked into the Slytherin common room eagerly searching for the room assignments and praying to Merlin that he would finally be able to room with his best friend in their final year together. Dragging his haphazardly packed trunk over to the list he dragged his finger down the list of names until it reached Potter...

It had finally happened he was going to be rooming with his sarcastic drama queen of a best friend Draco Malfoy.

He began to fast walk, so as to not seem so eager, towards his new room and grinning like a maniac he burst through the door and quickly scanned the room.

It was clear to Harry that Draco had already arrived as his trunk was already laid neatly at the end of his bed with his side of the room looking like a showhouse already. Harry knew that Draco would arrive before him as his Mother insisted on dropping him of personally so as to make sure his Father couldn’t see him on his way off.

Lucius Malfoy had lost any sanity he had left at the end of the war and had focused what little brain power he had left on making his son the ‘perfect pure-blood heir’.

However, Draco coming out as the gayest wizard to ever live had dampened these plans and turned Lucius into a monster filled with rage and hatred. Dracos mother had had to take Draco into hiding and was only allowing him back at Hogwarts because of McGonagalls promises of extra security and Draco promising to write every week and to not leave the castle alone.

Harry however had arrived as normal on the Hogwarts Express with Pansy and Blaise to have one last journey with is friends. Of course it was not the same with out Draco but he made do by eating handfuls of Bertie Bots every flavour beans and stuffing three cauldron cakes into his mouth. A record by the way.

His excitement was thrown off when he couldn’t find Draco in the room, but he began to hear the sounds of a shower running in the shared bathroom and settled himself to unpacking whilst he waited.

In his rush to show Draco the brand new pet Sirius and Remus had gotten him for his birthday, to celebrate his survival and also help to relieve his grief over Hedwig. Harry unpacked quickly and ruthlessly. 

He threw his Quidditch Across The Ages onto his bedside table the spine bending and pages worn as it flopped down. He made sure to not touch anything on Dracos’ side of the room as he did not want to face any angry Draco in the first day back, thank you very much.

Too impatient to wait any longer he shouted through the bathroom door

“Oi! Draco, you nearly done in there? It would be nice to go to the toilet at least once this year!” 

He only had to wait a few minutes for his taunt to have the deisred effect as he heard the taps being shut off and the door unlocking.

Nothing had prepared Harry in all their years of friendship for the sight that greeted him when the door opened. Draco had clearly been in the shower if the water dripping down his toned chest and the fluffy green ( of course ) towel around his waist was anything to go by.

Harry felt his mouth go dry as he studied the lean body that years of quidditch training had created, Dracos chest and arms were toned with flawless pale skin covering the shifting muscles and there was a thin sliver of blonde hairs peaking over the top of the towel leading down towards Dracos waistline.

Harry licked his lips as he imagined what was just underneath that towel only a few inches away from him.

Realising he was staring Harry quickly raised his eyes and watched curiously as a pink blush had spread from Dracos face, down his neck and further onto his chest.

He abruptly turned his back to Draco as his inappropriate thoughts began to create a problem in his trousers that would quickly become obvious to Draco.

Harry began to pretend to keep unpacking and hoping his voice wasn’t shaking and sounded casual “So... rough summer huh?”

“Eloquent as always Potter, having a muderous psycho who is also your Father tracking you down is the epitome of fun” Draco drawled from behind him sounding close than he had before.

“Yeah sorry shit conversation starter I guess..” Harry stammered as he attempted to regain his self control from where it was currently hiding behind his massive gay panic.

“Oh, yeah! I have something to show you!” Harry exclaimed to change the subject and alleviate the current tension in the air.

But Draco didn’t respond. Harry turned around to find Draco, with his eyes wide and hands trembling, slowly backing away back toward sthe bathroom. 

“Draco? Whats wrong? Drake its ok, hes not here”  
Harry said as he cautiously approached Draco as if he was a wild animal about to bolt.

“What. The. FUCK. Is. Moving. On. Your. Bed?!?”  
Draco whispered angrily.

Harry turned back around to see Kaa poke his head out of the beds covers and test the air with his tongue. Holding back his laughter Harry moved towards Kaa and placed him on his shoulders so that he could wrap himself around Harrys neck like a scaly scarf.

“Draco. Meet my new pet Kaa the ball python”

“Kaa meet my roommate and best friend Draco, now be nice to him, I really like him” Harry hissed to his snake with Draco watching as thought he was going to faint.

“Hes not dangerous Draco. Come on, come here and say hello or do I have to tell Pansy that Slytherins Prince is scared of snakes?”

Draco cautiously approached Harrys bed where Harry now sat and timidly raised a hand towards Kaas snout and gently booped his snoot.

Neither Harry nor Draco had realised that Draco was still only wearing a towel, however Kaa being ever observant was curious as to what was under the towel and slowly moved forwards up Draco arm onto his neck and down his chest.

Draco stood paralyzed in fear whilst Harry watched Kaa dissapear under the towel. With baited breath Harry could hear hissing coming from under the towel.

“Hello fellow snake, allow me to introdue myself. The name is Kaa, Kaa Potter”

“Hello? Are you okay?”

“Oh its sleeping well I will just have to wake it up”

Before Harry could make sense of what Kaa was saying a high pitch squeal came from Dracos mouth and both Kaa and the towel were flung on the floor as Draco hopped up and down clutching his cock as he howled in pain.

“He fucking bit me Potter! He fucking bit my cock! Stop laughing at me you prick!” Draco yelled as Harry fell back onto the bed, his face bright red whilst laughing silently the force of it racking his entire body.

Wiping his eyes, Harry looke back up at Draco who had now realised he was naked in front of Harry and was covering his crotch with both hands whilst that delicous blush covered his entire body.

Feeling emboldened and more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin at that moment Harry moved onto the edge of the bed with his head nearly level with Dracos crotch.

Smriking up at him Harry asked.

“Would you like me to kiss it better?”

Dracos eyes widened in shock as he looked between Harry and his cock still only covered by his hands so that Harry could clearly see that it was beginning to rise and swell at his question.

Harry could hardly believe his ears when he heard a faintly whispered.

“Yes”

Harry slowly began to move Dracos hands away from his crotch and took in the beauty that was the cock in front of him.

The head was rosy and glistening as it twitched under his gaze. He reluctantly took his eyes off of this treasure to seek out Dracos face.

“Is this ok?”

“Potter, if you do not do anything I will turn you into something worse than a ferret”

Chuckling at Dracos response Harry leaned forwards and felt Dracos breath hitch as he suckled the head before licking stripes up the shaft tracing the veins as he reached the top.

He tongued the slit and began to taste Dracos precome which although slightly bitter was the best thing he had ever tasted.

He slowly lowered his head and congratulated his luck that he had been blessed with no gag reflex.  
Draco seemed to be having similar thoughts considering the obscene moans leaving his mouth and the painful grip in Harrys hair.

After only a few minutes, Harry sat up and stared lazily into the eyes of a sated and decidedly ruffle looking Draco who stared back with contentment and bliss in his eyes.

“It only took you 7 years to finally get the hint then Potter” Draco smirked as he leaned his forehead against Harrys.

“I am here now and I think we are finally on the same page”

“I would think so”


End file.
